


It' okay It's a date

by BerryGreen



Series: It's Okay [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, First Dates, Inarizaki, M/M, Miya Atsumu Swears, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Omega Kita Shinsuke, POV Miya Osamu, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryGreen/pseuds/BerryGreen
Summary: In which Miya Osamu get epiphany that sent him to panic.Ojiro Aran just want to clear his status.Miya Atsumu being little shits.Suna Rintaro just wants free OnigiriAnd Futakuchi Kenji being best cupid aka wingman without he realized it.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Series: It's Okay [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	It' okay It's a date

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story quite long time.  
> Just a light hearted romance before working on the main Ushiten story.  
> Hope you like it, 
> 
> You don't need to read others story to enjoy this one. Hope u enjoy it like i did.

Miya Osamu had always prided himself as the smarter twin. Not better but smarter. (Pfft, he wasn’t hypocrite, Atsumu might have the personality of trash heap but he was no better than him sometimes.)

Well, back to the point he was the smarter twin. He reduced into some flushing mess after today meeting with Kita-san.

  
For the sake of Fox deities, since when he saw everything with rose glasses? Osamu was never biased when he looked at someone. Like he knew Hinata Shouyo was cute, Sakusa Kiyoomi was attractive jerk and his twin eyes dropped 15 degree lower more than him like a perverted molester in train. Anyway, he was objectiveness at its fineness.

  
Then why? Why from all the year he knew Kita-san, Osamu just realized, he was beautiful. Well, he corrected himself, when he was in high school he knew Kita-san somehow an attractive omega, but two weeks ago, two weeks ago, Kita-san laughed and Osamu was struck by lightning epiphany, ‘Holy shit, he is fucking beautiful.’ 

  
It wasn’t like he had never seen Kita-san laughed before, but, but, Kita-san in high school laughed because of the lame joke of his grandma. Blessed His grandma, the old lady was nice and kind, and everything sunny like Hinata Shouyo, but her joke was lame, and Kita-san laughed. (Well, when Atsumu and Osamu tried the same joke, Kita-san got angry and said to stop mocking his grandma. Love, must be the power of love)

  
Anyway, two weeks ago on 22nd August, Kita-san laughed because of Osamu, not Atsumu, O-sa-mu. Then it sent Osamu into gay panic. Kita-san panic if you wanted to be specific. Holy Shit, he was fucking exquisite and beautiful.

  
Osamu then saw everything with biased glasses. Did he imagine the rose garden as Kita-san background? Or was it carnation? Did Kita-san have scent of flower field in spring? Did Osamu just see everything in pink? In pink, mind you. 

  
Osamu went home with daze, and thanks Fox deities, he lived alone. So when he paced back and forth, no one would complain. 

  
Osamu needed reinforcement now. He couldn’t call Atsumu because the dumbass well the dumbass. He had even less experience in romance than Osamu. (His first love ended with Hinata Shouyo dated Kageyama Tobio). So he called Suna. Suna his saving grace,

  
“Suna!” finally after the third ring, his friend picked up the phone.

  
“I am sorry, but I have no interest to buy assurance.” 

  
“Suna this is Osamu!” 

  
“Ah, telephone sex. Duh, please I am proper citizen who choose the rightful path. Please refrain yourself from embarrassing you and your family.” Suna still answered him with flat voice. 

  
“What the fuck Suna?” 

  
“Ah, you are looking for customers, but I am really sorry for the misunderstood. I have no interest to buy your long live elixir. I think you should stop conning people as job, it’s not too late to repent from you sin.”

Then click. Suna hung up.

  
What kind of joke was this? This sly fox. In three sentences he made Osamu as assurance company employee, telephone sex worker and worse crazy con man. If Osamu didn’t need his help Osamu would send an angry message.

  
He called again, “Suna I need help here!” 

  
“Yes, the number you are calling is not active please try again in few minutes wait…no, few months and please send Tuna Onigiri to the owner of this phone.” Then he hung up again.

  
Osamu would kill this fucker, if he didn’t really in pinch situation. But no from all his confidants the only person who he put his hope on was Suna Rintarou. But of course, this sly fox had to play prank on him.   
He called for the third time, “Suna, I will send the Tuna onigiri tomorrow.”

  
“Okay, Hey Osamu!” Suna suddenly recognized his voice, “My best dude.” 

  
“Best dude my ass!” Osamu was in pinch here. And he was stupid to call Suna. “I need help!” 

  
“Okay, tell your wise man here, Osamu. I am happy to be on your service.” Then Suna hummed, “Is it about Kita-san?” 

  
Osamu jumped on his seat, “How the hell you know?” 

  
“Well Osamu, you aren’t as smart as you think you are,” Suna said, “You may think you are smarter than Atsumu but it doesn’t make much different with the rest of us.” 

  
“I don’t call you to get dissed!!!” He complained. This Suna, why suddenly he dissed Osamu a lot? 

  
“Well, I’ve known it for a bit long time that you like Kita-san.” 

  
“How?” how the hell he knew if Osamu just got his epiphany today? How the hell?

  
“Well, let’s just say it came with the package of my supernatural power.” 

  
Supernatural his ass, something definitely something gave Osamu away. Did his poker face stop working? Osamu thought he had mastered the art of acting like nothing wrong.

  
“What should I do?” he really needed help. He needed wingman or cupid or matchmaker, and the only wingman he knew unfortunately was Suna Rintarou. 

  
“Well, let’s do emergency meeting at my house tomorrow. Please bring some onigiri.” Or else. Osamu knew the unsaid words. Damn Suna. 

  
****

  
Knowing you had crush on Kita-san was bad, but it even worse when Atsumu got the whiff of the news. So much confident, he had on Suna wasted because actually Suna had always been a blabbermouth.

  
Suna's reason, “There is nothing wrong to let Atsumu know. After all, you need all the help you can get.” Yes. But Atsumu wasn’t the help he needed. Years being Atsumu’s twin brother he learnt that Atsumu couldn’t help a shit.

  
For the example, he wanted to help mom at kitchen but he ended blowing up microwave, who the hell did that? And who the hell use toaster to reheat the Onigiri? So it was a conscious decision to ban Atsumu from ‘helping’ in kitchen.

  
Anyway, Telling Atsumu wasn’t helping at all. In no time, in no time, whole division 1 of Volleyball league would know. (Osamu got a hunch after Hinata, the oblivious sunshine, said to him ‘Ganbatte Osamu-san.’ Work hard? Work hard of what? And Sakusa Kiyoomi gave him a knowing smirk.) 

  
Suna might be a blabber mouth, but Atsumu , Atsumu was the loud trumpet of death announcement on speaker with 10 amplifier. 

  
Beside being the loudmouthed fucker he was, Atsumu apparently also a betrayer. Because once Osamu arrived at Suna’s residence, Atsumu the betrayer wore a printed T-shirt.

  
Team Aran. Team Aran!

  
Great brother he was. “What the fuck?” 

  
“Due to the betrayal of telling Suna about your crush first, hence I decided to support The Mighty Red Falcon Ojiro Aran-san to conquer the battle of love against Onigiri land Shogun, Osamu.” 

  
Damn Atsumu, “Where the hell my family name?” 

  
Atsumu turned his head, “I refuse to share family name with someone who doesn’t trust me. I am team Aran forever!” he stuck his tongue.

  
Probably because it was Atsumu, Osamu felt irritation rose then he pounced to his brother, “You, I am in pinch here! How dare you support Aran-kun.” 

  
“This is my right! Aran and Kita forever. You home wrecker!” 

  
“They are not married!!! “ 

  
“Then I ship them!!” Atsumu yelled, “They are my one true pair!” 

  
“No!! You should support me! Your one and only twin!!” 

  
While Atsumu and Osamu scuffled, Suna the greed, ate the onigiri on Sofa. The greed Suna even laughed when Atsume put his foot on Osamu’s head. The struggled continued until Atsumu finally gave up.

  
Hence The Onigiri Shogun Miya Osamu finally got the allegiance of Trash heap sewer personality leader Miya Atsumu by force.

  
Then Suna the greed had to destroy the allegiance by saying, “Well Osamu who cares if he team Aran or not, all is fair in love and war. You just need to call Kita-san and ask him for a date.” 

  
Date? Why didn’t he think about that? Date. Well. Now how to ask Kita-san on date. 

  
“How?” 

  
Asumu even got uglier, because he gawked, “Just call him and ask for dinner.” 

  
“Shut up! Is it even working with Shouyo?” Osamu asked him

  
“Wow! I am not doing this to get attacked!!” Atsumu yelled. 

  
“Yeah, you don’t even help me!” osamu glowered, “You still wear team Aran shirt, so tell me where your loyalty lies.” 

  
“At you of course,” Atsumu was a liar with pants on fire. Hell, even if he sat on the devil furnished , Atsumu could lie. So Osamu refused to believe him until he took off those team Aran T-shirt. 

  
(Also where the hell Atsumu got team Aran T-shirt? Wow, Atsumu not only betrayed him but actually betrayed Black Jackal by buying other team merchandise) 

  
Osamu still suspected Atsumu when Suna suddenly had phone on his hand. “Ah, Kita-san this is Suna, yes, How about we meet up? Yes, yes, for Inarizaki graduate. Ah, it’s Osamu idea, yes, he said he missed we all. Yes, yes, I’ll tell you the address later. No, no need, let me call the others, you just need to come. Bye Kita-san.” 

  
Osamu gawked, “What the hell are you doing?”

  
“Being a nice wing-man. Listen this Shoujo manga trope or romance text book. We can pretend to invite all the Inarizaki graduate but then we will find excuse so you can have dinner alone with Kita-san.” Suna explained. “It’s impossible to fail.” 

  
Osamu knew Kita would think this was foolproof plan but somehow Osamu still had bit suspicion that it won’t run as smooth as they planned, and it was proven because Atsumu fiddled his phone, “I am going to inform Aran-kun. He needs to get ready too!” 

  
Osamu pounced! 

  
***

  
Ojiro Aran did call Osamu later at night, with great suspicion he pick up the phone. “Listen, I don’t know what Atsumu tells you but Kita and I are friend.” 

  
“Are you stuck in friend zone?” well, you might be friend but it didn’t close the possibility that Aran stuck in friend zone, and hoping for more.(Pfft, his step brother in law, stuck in friend zone for long time too) 

  
“No I am not! We are purely friend.” 

  
“Really?” 

  
“Yes!!!” 

  
“So you would become my third wingmen?” 

  
“Why do you need that many wingmen?” 

  
“Because.” Osamu quiet like Aran, and according to survey Aran was far more useful than his own twin, “Because my first wing man is a fox who only work with onigiri bribe and my second wingman is Atsumu.” 

  
“And why Atsumu is not a good wingman?” 

  
“Because he is Atsumu!” How could Aran ask the obvious question? Atsumu who teamed Aran. “Atsumu who has maturity of minion who sing underwear in Gru’s wedding.” 

  
“And you are the Gru.” 

  
“I am only Gru if my Lucy is Kita-san.” 

  
“Wow you are so in deep.” 

  
“No I am not in deep. I am in pinch, in hard position and I need a better wingman than The Despicable Suna Rintarou and his minion Atsumu.” 

  
“Wow, you become the purple crazy minion who plunged to dangerous chemical liquid.” 

  
“It’s not the right time to refer to movie.” Osamu pulled his hair, “What should I talk about during my date?” 

  
“What do you usually talk with Kita?” 

  
“Er, I talk about rice and restaurant and onigiri. But it’s not romantic at all.” Osamu didn’t want to talk about plantation in his date. Especially about paddy or rice, or some fungus. 

  
Aran coughed, “Listen man, you have much better common ground than anyone else with Kita. It’s easier, just be yourself man.” Aran said. “Kita has seen your worst during high school and now, you are at least a better version than your high school self.” 

  
“Okay.” See, Aran had done more than his other two wingmen. “Then how to calm my nerve?” 

  
“Well, you just found out your feeling to Kita-san. It’s okay to be a bit nervous, but you will be okay, you are Osamu. You’ve been through worst.” 

  
See, Aran was the best wingman. He also gave him the pep talk, Osamu felt his confidence raised more than the initial. He was ready for his date.

  
***

  
He wasn’t ready for his date. Osamu wanted to die. 

  
The fox deities definitely cursed him because he met Kita-san before the date. Or the date in disguise of meeting up of Inarizaki alumni. Then he saw Kita-san smiled at him again.

  
Funny, His Kita-san panic had escalated into full blown butterfly in stomach, and his heart palpitated like he was riding firetruck right through Hurricane eyes. Oh my god. 

  
Then he saw how kind Kita-san to the grumpy old man Maruyama , then damn it, he just realized Kita-san wasn’t a just a mere beauty, he was kind and thoughtful. He had always laughed with the elder joke, even it was the lamest joke. He was patient to listen their rant about their grandchildren or even their children. 

  
Dang, Kita even listened old lady Saito who complained about her daughter in law. How kind was that?

And just so you know, Saito Baasan had bit dementia, so she kept repeating all the story all over, over and over again. Kita-san still gave response to her like he heard it the first time.

  
Osamu fell closer to the capital L words.

  
Like you were chosen to participate in Hunger games. Thrilling and scary. Osamu couldn’t wait to participate.

  
He knew you might think he was crazy but, you couldn’t stop the growth of capital L words. Like you planted paddy in the field, you nurtured it and suddenly you prayed to harvest god for the paddy should never grow. Impossible right?

  
That what happened to Osamu, he fell into the capital L words.

  
Since when? 

  
God, probably since long time ago. Or since they started the business together? 

  
“Osamu, see you tomorrow night.” 

  
“Ah yes, Kita-san.” 

  
Kita then smiled, “It’s been long time since we meet them all right?” 

  
“Yes.” Oh my god, how could he say to Kita-san that they lied. Kita-san was really really waiting for this. Nope, no he couldn’t let Kita-san disappointed later. “Er, actually Kita-san, they won’t come.” 

  
“Why won’t they?” 

  
Being honest or find another excuse. 

  
Well, Osamu might have personality of sewer but even he, the obnoxious and arrogant Osamu knew honesty was a good foundation for relationship. So, he said honestly, “Actually, I want to invite you to dinner, but, I am too nervous so I asked Suna to say that.” 

  
Kita-san sighed, but then he nodded, “Osamu, if you just want to eat dinner together you can say that. Don’t need to get nervous, unless….” Kita-san tilted his head. Oh my god, there came the rose glasses. The cuteness, the beauty, the grace.

  
Kill Osamu right now!! Oh my god, he could smell all of spring flower field from Kita-san scent. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. 

  
Osamu gulped, “Unless?” he gauged. 

  
Kita-san blinked, “Is it a date?” 

  
“Y-yes!” Osamu couldn’t believe it, was he his own wingman? Was Kita-san just asking him for a date? Wait he just confirmed it was a date right?

  
Osamu suddenly realized, now he had to wait for Kita-san answer. What if Kita-san rejected him? Osamu wanted to dig hole and die inside it. He just lost the leverage to say ‘I am just kidding’. His pride, his heart. All gone.

  
He just asked Kita-san for a date in front of his Onigiri stand with Old lady Saito and Old man Maruyama as witnesses. 

  
Kita-san sighed, “You could just say so, Osamu.” He then smiled, “See you tomorrow night, Osamu. I need to pick Grandma up from her craft club.” 

  
Kita-san just accepted the date. Kita-san agreed to go on date with him. Kita-san just agreed to go on date with him. Osamu waited until he no longer saw Kita-san before jumped in happiness. “Oh my god!” 

  
Old man Maruyama clucked his tongue, “This young man takes so long to make a move.” 

  
Old lady Saito nodded, “Osamu-chan, finally you have courage to ask him out. Shinsuke-chan would make you very happy, unlike do you know my daughter -in-law….” 

  
Osamu toned out Old lady Saito ranted, he just landed a date with Kita-san. Kita-san, his capital L word. 

  
***

  
His date, his date, his date.

  
Osamu didn’t sleep at all. Because Dang it, he was nervous. More than nervous than when he attended national the first time. What should he wear? What should he talk about? What should he eat?   
What if he embarrassed himself in front of Miya-san? 

  
That was why he called Suna and Aran-kun to help him. To supervise him in case he did something stupid later, but of course Suna had to invite Atsumu too who still wore team Aran T-shirt and somehow Sakusa Kiyoomi also joined the quest.

  
“Why should I be here?” Sakusa asked them. 

  
“We are here for emotinal support.” Suna answered. The sly fox was wearing hit hat even lower, to avoid people recognized him.

  
Well, what you expect 4 division 1. League players came to this small restaurant just to support a mere Onigiri vendor in purse of love? (Well, Osamu tried to be humble here but his business was flourishing and he was on the right way to be Onigiri household name.) 

  
Sakusa didn’t even hide his displeasure, “Why should I support someone who share same face with a person I would love to hit with furniture right now?” 

  
Well he made good point. Atsumu often made people pissed at him. “Well, well,Omi-kun you are the fourth wingmen.” Atsumu slung his arms to Sakusa’s shoulder.

  
“Oho!” Aran continued, “Like four horsemen of apocalypse .” Aran really had the best timing.

  
“I want to be death.” Sakusa said promptly. 

  
Well, Sakusa had even the better timing. “Guys please focus on me!” Osamu reminded them.

  
“Not all about you, Samu.” Atsumu said.

  
Sakusa smacked Atsumu with the menu, thank you. Osamu didn’t need to involve with scuffle again. He bought new shirt for today just so you know. “This is basically about him.” 

  
Suna nodded, “Serve you right,” Suna snickered. “Osamu you just need to be your suave self. And Kita-san would fall into your arms.” 

  
Sakusa rolled his eyes, “Or hit you with piece of furniture.” 

  
Osamu dejected. Of course, he should know his bad behavior would bite him in the ass someday, but not right now. He really needed any divine help to keep his sanity intact and without him to embarrassed himself. 

  
“Has Kita not been in whole your life, Osamu?” Aran asked, “He has seen you through the worst, he didn’t judge. He even agreed to go on date with you.” 

  
“Aran-kun.” He was so grateful for Aran existences now. The sound of sanity in the midst of insanity. 

  
Of course, someone needed to mess it up, and that someone was his first wingmen, Suna, “Or he just wants to let you down slowly, you know Kita-san is kind.” 

  
Atsumu nodded, “Yes, and then he realized that he is on team Aran too.” He pulled his shirt down.

  
“Stop it!” Aran seemed wanting to die from embarrassment. Who wouldn’t? Imagine 187 cm man wearing tacky Team Aran merchandise. Osamu squinted his eyes, “Osamu trust me, what Kita and I have is pure friendship.” 

  
“And What Kita-san and Osamu have is pure one-sided notice me senpai vibe.” Suna added. 

  
Sakusa and Atsumu snorted, and Osamu sighed, “Way to go, Suna, you just destroy my non-existent confidence.” 

  
“You can’t destroy something you don’t have.” Sakusa quipped, “Don’t listen to the clowns, The twin I have less inclination to hit with chair. Just get over with tonight.” Then he hissed, “So I can go home and pretend that I did something productive today.” 

  
“Kita is coming!” Aran informed them, “Duck!” 

  
Ducking didn’t stop Osamu’s heart from beating faster. Kita-san stole his breath away literally and figuratively. Forehead, fore head, all these times Osamu had never seen Kita-san forehead, ain’t that the cutest forehead you ever seen? With pair of cute and lovely eyebrow.

  
“Forehead should be illegal.” Osamu muttered under his breath

  
Aran gapped like a fish on land, while Suna and Atsumu blatantly ogled Kita-san. “Farmer is the best.” Suna said.

  
Atsumu nodded, then he pulled Osamu’s collar, “Listen Samu, you should bag him home. We can fix any defect on your gene. I am going to have handsome and beautiful nephews and nieces, understood?” 

  
“Your gene is defect!” Osamu smacked his twin’s head. “And who said about niece and nephew?” Osamu felt his face blushed. 

  
Okay, he wasn’t a dreamer, okay he was a realist but the idea of having family with Kita-san was so nice. Like an oasis in the desert. Like you were a wonderer and then you met an oasis with water overflowed.

  
“I should go.” Osamu straightened up his shirt. Before his oasis became a mere Fata Morgana aka mirage aka illusion aka something wasn’t real. 

  
“Osamu, you can do this! You just need to be yourself.” Aran was an expert of pep talk, “Nothing could wrong with this. You’ve been friends for long time with Kita. Just relax.” 

  
Okay relax. He could do that, he could make his heart calm down and talked like a smooth Casanova, no, no, no Casanova, like a smooth sincere and genuine man. 

  
Relax, he just needed to relax, nothing could go wrong with this. Nothing could go wrong with this.

  
Okay, he was ready and relax. He just needed to smile, “Kita-san I am sorry I am bit late.”

  
Kita-san smile back at him, “Don’t worry. I just arrived too.” He tilted his head. “You looked different.” 

  
“Different how?” 

  
“You looked handsome.” Kita-san complimented him. 

  
He should say you know the joke, ‘am I not handsome everyday?’ but his tongue tied inside his mouth and he felt blushed, he managed to grunt a simple thank. Like an uncivil cave man who lost his suaveness. 

  
Then Kita-san sent his final blow, “More than usual.” 

  
His heart. That smile was really bad for his heart. Relax, what was that? 

  
“Kita-san, you can order first, I need to use rest room!” 

  
“Okay.” 

  
Osamu ran back to his wingmen table, near the toilet, he jumped to Aran. “Oh my god, he said I am handsome! More than usual. What should I do?” 

  
Suna clapped his hand, “Congratulation.” 

  
“You got the same genes as mine, impossible you are not handsome.” Atsumu rested his chin on the back of his hand. 

  
Sakusa looked like someone just licked sour lemon , while sitting on the nails chair. Then he looked at Osamu, before nodding, “You have slight better gene, The twin I have less inclination to hit with chair.” 

  
Osamu didn’t know why the hell Sakusa hadn’t used his name, but his words meant the world to Osamu. “Thanks.” 

  
“You should go back to your table.” Aran reminded him. Then it came back again the fluster feeling. 

  
“Oh my god, what should I do?” he buried his face on to his arms and slumped on table. “God, my heart couldn’t take it anymore.” 

  
“I think you should go back and just enjoy your dinner.” Aran said. “You know, you should have fun with him.”

  
“I want to!” he wanted to , but how could he have fun when his heart refused to cooperate? Sometimes he felt his heart even crawled to his throat, ready to jump out from his throat. And the capital L words threatened to slip.

  
“Well, if you keep staying here, Kita-san would think you have….”Suna looked around, “Problem with ingestion.” 

  
No way he would let that tarnish his reputation. Osamu wouldn’t be known as a date who take dump at first date. But first, he needed Aran’s pep talk again. “Aran-kun, please tell me I can do this!” 

  
“Eh, why me?” 

  
“Just tell me!” he needed the Pep talk right now. And from his wingmen, only Aran-kun could do that.

  
“Okay, you can do this. You are just as suave as Tony Stark from Iron-man.” Aran cheered him, “Go get your Pepper Potts.” 

  
See, Aran-kun was good at pep talk. His confidence back again. Now, he was bit ready. Just be as suave as Tony Stark. Osamu had watched Iron man trilogy several thousands times, well not, several thousands times, but enough to remember Tony Stark mannerism. 

  
Tony Stark. Tony Stark.

  
“Ah, Osamu, are you okay?” Kita-san asked.

  
Osamu nodded, “Ah yes, the queue is bit long in rest room.” First phase Tony Stark done. Suave enough right?

  
Kita nodded, “I have already ordered, what do you want to eat?” 

  
Osamu flipped the menu pages, well, at least the wind from the flipping page cooled his face, “What you have Kita-san? I’ll have the same as yours.” 

  
Second phase done. Shoujo manga trope. Usually girl would melt if you said that, wait, Kita-san wasn’t a girl, but somehow it would work right? Romance is Romance. Love is love.

  
“Why order the same? You should order different menus, they have a lot different dishes. You love food right, better to have different thing.” Kita-san pointed some picture, “ So, We can share.” 

  
He wasn’t Tony Stark, he was Miya Osamu and he was melting. He wasn’t suave. The capital L words almost jumped out from his throat. Kita-san knew him too well, and Kita-san was thoughtful for him.

  
Osamu managed the half screeched half grunt or by other words, he managed responding to Kita-san with the voice like rat that tried to escape the trap. Then he excused himself to the rest room again.

  
“Oh my god!” he finally blushed in front of his wingmen, “I am in love.” 

  
Suna clapped his hand in front of his chest, “Congratulation, you are the last person who knows.” He said in deadpanned tone.

  
“Ha?” Atsumu and Aran who reacted, “Well, we don’t know.” 

  
Suna of course, despite his deadpan attitude and lackluster respond, had always been an asshole, so he told them, “You guys are blind.” 

  
Atsumu and Aran let out indignant protest, but Osamu couldn’t bother to comprehend their words instead he focused on Sakusa who said, “This is the second time you told Kita-san you need restroom.” 

  
Osamu went back to Kita-san after calming his nerve.

  
“Osamu, are you okay? Your face is red.” 

  
***

  
Despite his determination not to go back to his wingmen table, Osamu made round trip again, because god, every time Osamu coaxed laughter from Kita-san. His heart did a flip flop jump, and he almost confessed his eternal capital L words.

  
How he wished he could just say everything casually like ‘Kita-san I love your laugh’. Yet, his throat stuck, and he almost blurted the capital L words without addition.

  
So, Osamu went back again to the wingmen table. “Oh my god, he said I am maturing into an ideal man!!” 

Suna, Aran, Atsumu and Sakusa looked at him with flat stare, “If you want to brag get away from here!” Atsumu chased him away.

  
“My god, why can’t I say ‘am I maturing into your ideal type?” Osamu teared his hair. “Do I just lose chance to be suave? God, I should able to make witty banter with it! Instead I choked to say the capital L words, why the hell? Ah, he would be weirded out if I say that out loud!” 

  
Osamu was half expected Sakusa really hit him with chair. But instead it was a stranger with short brown hair with side swept bang who reacted, “Oh my fucking god, you are so pathetic, I am sitting there for like whole your fucking date, and you have use excuse to go the toilet five times, if I were your date, I would think I am dating poop factory machine.” He rolled his eyes, “Or at least you got diarrhea.” 

  
“Futakuchi!” someone from the man table stood up. Tried to held him. “You are making commotion!” 

  
“Eish, I usually refuse to meddle but you are so pathetic and your wingmen are just a waste of space. So what if you blurt out your confession? You have known each other for long time right?” Futakuchi stranger threw his hand up, “Man, it’s even worst than Kamasaki senpai tried to get girlfriend.” 

  
Who the hell again Kamasaki? 

  
“Aone! Stop him!” the man told man without eyebrow.

  
“Stop me!” Futakuchi glared, then he pointed Osamu nose, “Listen man, just confess and get over with it. You choose confessing or your date think you have diarrhea.” 

  
Aone, the man without eyebrow, dragged Futakuchi away, which Futakuchi still half yelling, “The worst case he would reject you! You need your answer sooner or later. The sooner the better it is!!” 

  
“Also, if the ugly Kamasaki Senpai could get girlfriend, you can get boyfriend man!” did Futakuchi legs just dangle from the ground? The browless man was so strong. Futakuchi wasn’t exactly tiny. 

  
His voice became distant not because Osamu tuned him out but Aone succeeded to drag him out from the restaurant, after attracting attention to them. Thanks god, the restaurant wasn’t a full house. 

  
Osamu couldn’t believe he just got support from stranger, but whoever Futakuchi was he made Osamu become more confident, and he was right. (Osamu would pray for Futakuchi in shrine later) 

  
He couldn’t use more excuse to go to toilet again, because well, he didn’t want Kita-san to think he had diarrhea or any digestive problems, and honestly, call him bastard or asshole, but if the ugly Kamasaki (bless his soul, whoever he was) got A girlfriend then Osamu could do this.

  
Yes, he could do this. “Osamu, what are you doing? Is your stomach okay?” 

  
Kita-san stood in front him with concern etched on his face.

  
Damn! Futakuchi also apparently attract Kita-san’s attention! 

  
He couldn’t do this! He glanced at his four wingmen. Aran who covered himself with menu, Suna just pulled his hat to cover his face, Sakusa froze pretending he wasn’t there and the worst Atsumu , he pulled his team Aran T-shirt over his face.

  
Futakuchi was right they only wasted of space.

  
“I am okay Kita-san.” He bit his lower lips.

  
Kita-san then smiled, “You tried too hard today. Do you want to redo our date?” 

  
What? What the hell? “Are you asking me out Kita-san?” 

  
Kita-san nodded, “Yes. I am asking you out” Kita-san then smiled, before adding something that stopped Osamu’s abuse heart, “In romantic sense.” 

  
Osamu wanted to die, but at the same he wanted to jump with happiness too. Before Kita-san changed his mind, Osamu agreed, “yes, yes, yes, yes, of course, I would love to.” 

  
Kita-san laughed, “One yes is more than enough.” He said with easy tone. He patted Osamu’s head.  
Osamu felt his breath getting easier, and easier, and those capital L words gonna jumped out again. “Kita-san, i…” 

  
Kita’s hand trailed down to his cheeks, the smaller calluses hand was warm against his skin. “Keep it for next time.” Then he tilted his head to the waste of space wingmen, “Preferably without Atsumu, Aran, Suna and Sakusa-san.” 

  
The four stupid wingmen gasped , “You know we are here?!” that was from Atsumu.

  
Kita nodded, “All the time, you guys are hard to ignore. And Sakusa-san, just because you stop moving doesn’t mean I can’t see you.” 

  
Sakusa hit Atsumu with menu again, and Aran laughed and Suna just kept his impassive face. “Then I will go home first, Osamu.” 

  
“I’ll walk you home, Kita-san!” he followed Kita-san to the cashier, ignoring his four wingmen but it would be so impolite to go without saying anything so he turned his back, and muttered, “Losers!”   
***

**Author's Note:**

> Well, at first I was torn between Atsumu and Kita or Osamu and Kita
> 
> But i realized Osamu and Kita dynamics worked better in my mind. You know as they grew up they had more connection. 
> 
> Also, i have plan for Atsumu. So, hope you like this please show me lot a love. Lol.


End file.
